Psychonauts: Like Father, Like Son
by SPG123
Summary: The year is 2000, 30 years after the original Psychonauts. Raz and Lili are married and have a ten year old son named Nikolas. They are sending him to his 1st year of Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, but Nikolas is less than eagar to go. Little does Nikolas know that Whispering Rock is just as shady as it has always been. (SOME ROMANCE/SLASH) Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Nikolas! Time to get out of a bed!" I heard my mother call to me from downstairs.

"Ugh" I grunted, as I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. It blinked with a green glow. It showed 9:00 A.M., but felt more like 6. I rolled back over and closed my eyes.

"_I know you heard me young man. Breakfast, downstairs, now_" I heard her say inside my mind.

"Alright! Alright!" I called out. I hated it when she would go inside my head.

I headed down the stairs slowly and strolled into the kitchen. My mother was cooking a large breakfast and the table was already set.

"Where's dad? I thought he was supposed to be home early this morning?" I asked.

"His plane arrived a little more than hour ago. He should be walking through the door any moment. He better hurry though, or you'll be late for you're first day of camp" said my mother.

"Ugh" I groaned. "Do I have to go mom? What if instead of camp, I just stay in my room all summer and sleep. You won't even know I'm here...except for when I need food" I sarcastically begged.

"No Nikolas, you're going, and you're going to like it. Trust me, I went plenty of times, and I loved it"

"Yeah, because you met dad there, that's why you love it so much" I mumbled

"I heard that. Your father saved not only me, but every camper at that camp. Without him it probably wouldn't even be a summer camp anymore, just some old run down overgrown forest" my mother said sitting next to me at the table.

"Oh god, that'd be such a travesty" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Nikolas..." said my mother sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! The famous and powerful Razputin the Psychonaut! The hero of Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp"

"The one and only" I heard my father say as the door opened. He could hear the whole thing in his mind even in the driveway. He was pretty powerful in the psychic sense, and I've had to live up to that my whole life.

"Hey dad" I said as he entered the kitchen. He gave a long kiss to mother, then planted one on my cheek. "Ugh dad" I said whipping it off on my sleeve.

"Who's ready for the first day of the most amazing camp in the world?" asked my father.

After a long silence, I finally spoke. "Oh, am I supposed to say me?"

"Nikolas, I don't have to be psychic to know you're hesitant to go to Whispering Rock, but I assure you once you spend a couple days there, you'll love it" my father said with a pat on back.

"How was the mission darling?" asked my mother.

"Long, non-stimulating on my awesome psychic brain, but China was nice" my father said picking up some breakfast.

"Alright Nikolas, you better head up stairs and take a shower. You still need to pack and we're leaving here at 10. You have one hour, you hear me, one!"

I got up to head upstairs, but my mother stopped me. "Wait!" she said. I turned around to see her using her telekinesis to levitate my unfinished glass of orange juice in front of me. "Finish your juice."

I gulped the last of it down, then tossed the glass in the air. My father, without even looking up from his food, caught it with his mind, and gently lowered it into the sink. To some people this would have been amazing, to me, well, I had lived my whole ten year life around that kind of stuff.

I ran upstairs jumped in the shower and scrubbed my body and scalp. I got out brushed my teeth, combed my dark hair, and put on fresh, clean clothes. I hesitantly began packing for the hell I was about to endure. My father told me about how the circus was terrible and he couldn't possibly have stayed there any longer, but I couldn't imagine summer camp would be his first option. After packing all my clothes and other essentials, I lugged my suitcase down the staircase.

"Oh, perfect! I was just about to come get you. It's almost 10, meaning it's time to go" said my mother meeting me at the bottom of the steps.

"Go put your suitcase in the trunk. I'll go see if your father is ready" she said, opening the front door and ushering me out.

"It's locked" I said as she shoved me along.

She closed her eyes, held out one hand towards the trunk, and the other to the temple of her forehead. I heard the slight pop of the trunk lock unlocking, and then it popped open by itself.

"There you go. Raz, sweetie, it's time to go! Ugh, that man can never be on time" complained mom.

"Lili, honey, the day is still young. We'll get there" dad said planting a small kiss on moms forehead.

We got in the car and headed off on our road trip to Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. Mom and Dad reminisced on their first time meeting the whole ride there. Something about a meat flower and dreams, but I didn't pay too much attention. With both my parents being Psychonauts they always had some crazy psychic story.

"Oh, honey, that reminds me of the time we..." my father started to say.

"Oh my god, we've been driving forever and we're like in the middle of nowhere. Seriously the last sign of human life we passed was what looked like an abandoned gas station a hundred miles back. Where are you people taking me?" I asked fruastrated.

"They don't train the Psychocadets just anywhere. They have to pick just the right place" said my father.

"Yeah, well, where is that? Mars?"

Oh, ha-ha, very funny Nikolas. Why don't you just enjoy the view then" said my mom.

What, the trees? It's been trees, and trees, and oh, more trees for the past hour. I couldn't even spend the night in the tent in our backyard, what makes you think I'll survive in the middle of the woods?"

"Because you're an Aquato and an Aquato never quits, never gives up, and never dies without a fight" said my dad.

"You'll be fine sweetie. They've upgraded a lot of things since we've been there Raz. Look, they even have a talent show now on the stage in the main lounge! Oh, how fun! Nikolas, maybe you can sing a little song. You have such a lovely voice" my mother said turning in her chair to face me.

"God, kill me now" I whispered under my breath.

"_We heard that_"I heard, as both my parents voices echoed in my mind simultaneously.

We drove for a bit longer before we saw a sign reading 'Whispering Rock Summer Camp - Next Right'.

"Oh we're here! It's a little exciting being back after so long" my mother said fidgeting in her seat.

We turned in and parked the car in a circular parking lot. We got out the car, and immediately I wanted to get back in. There were other children being escorted into the camp with their parents. Some eager and excited, others like me, trudging along behind their parents.

"Look how much they extended the parking lot. There must be a lot more campers now-a-days" my mother said looking around.

I sighed heavily and turned my head, only to catch the eye of someone staring at me. It was another boy who I couldn't tell if he was excited to be here. Half of him read yes, but the other no. He stood about my height, maybe a bit bigger, long blonde hair, and pale skin. He gave me a small smile and head nod, to which I gave a small forced smile back.

"Oh look, you've already made a friend! See, you're going to love it hear" my mother said obviously seeing the encounter I just had.

"Mom, stop" I said, hiding my face in embarrassment. I heard a small laugh come from the boy. "_Great, we're not hear for one minute and already she's embarrassed me_" I thought.

My father glanced over in my direction, obviously hearing what I had just thought. I mouthed the word 'sorry' to him and grabbed my suitcase out the trunk of the car. We proceeded up the trail until a large we stopped at a wooden building. It was the main lounge/check in center.

"Oh, wow, look how much bigger it is now Lili" said my father

"Come on Mr. Mopey, let's get you signed in" my mother said with a light shove on me towards the door.

Once inside, I saw there were two lines. One to sign in the boys and the other for the girls. It looked larger on the inside then it did from outside. It had a large cafeteria like hall with a stage at the end of it. It had a camp store with assorted trinkets, none of which looked like anything I'd seen before. It also had a separate kitchen and some stairs that led to a second story. I was last in the line of boys with five ahead of me. I noticed the boy talking to the check in counselor was the same blonde haired kid I'd seen in the parking lot. After a bit more talking the counselor said next, and we all moved up in line. Finally, it was my turn.

"We'll hey there camper" the counselor said, a little too spunky. "And what's your name"

"Nikolas" I said flatly.

"Oh, here we are! Nikolas Aquato son of the famous Mr. Razputin Aquato. Sir, it is an absolute honor to meet you! This is so forward but, do you think I could maybe get an autograph?" asked the counselor taking out a pen and pad.

"Oh my god, you're kidding me" I sighed.

"Oh course! Anything for a future Psychonaut" my father said signing the paper and handing it back.

"We'll Mr. Nikolas, you're the 12th and last boy to check in. You're in cabin one. Lunch here starts at 2, dinner at 6, and we'll have the camp orientation meeting immediately following. Today is mostly a free day. You can hang out with other campers, go swimming, explore the camp grounds, watch tv in the lounge upstairs, take a nap, anything you feel like today. Use your time wisely though because tomorrow at 7 A.M. sharp is basic braining.

"What, 7 in the morning? It's like school all over again" I groaned.

"Oh, trust me, Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp is a thousand times more fun than any boring old school" the counselor laughed loudly.

"_Doubt it_" I thought. My father gave me a small nudge, confirming he had heard that thought.

After the counselor gave me a map of the camp ground and my Whispering Rock Summer Camp T-shirts, we headed to where the campers stayed. It was just four small wooden cabins, two for boys, and two for girls, and a large tree with a fort looking structure at the top. We headed into the cabin with a large one painted on it and looked around. The room was bare, save a ceiling fan, a small rug in the center of the cabin, and three bunk beds. Being the last boy to check in meant I was last pick of which bed I wanted, so I was forced to choose the bed farthest from the door in the back. I had to take top bunk as well because someone named Joey had already claimed the bottom by writing his name in purple chalk on his board.

"Here's the chalk to write your name on your little board. What color would you like?" asked mom

"Green" my father and I said at the same time. I gave him a glare.

"What? I didn't have to read your mind for that. Green has always been your favorite color.

I wrote my name on the chalk board at the foot of my bed to claim it as mine and put the chalk back in the cup it came from on the windowsill.

"Well son. You're here. Try at least to good time" said my father.

"Alright" I said, looking at the floor.

"Well we better go. It's a long drive back and we're on a plane to Russia tomorrow. Don't forget to wear your Whispering Rock T-shirt tomorrow and clean underwear" said my teary eyed mother.

We all walked back to our car in the parking lot, I said my finally goodbyes, gave them each a hug and kiss, and waved goodbye to them as they drove off. I began to head back to my cabin when I heard my car honk a couple times from down the road. A finally goodbye. I gave a small smile and then a heavy sigh.

"Alright, let's try to make the best of this" I whispered to myself. Just then I heard some girl scream from off in the distance and heard her voice yell "oh my gosh, I think I saw a snake!" My face went from small smirk to full hate in seconds.

"I'm going to die here" I muttered.

I walked back to my cabin to find there was a boy in there already lying on his bottom bunk.

"Howdy there, names Clayton, but everybody back home calls me Clay" he said with a thick country accent. He was tall and muscular, probably worked on a farm I was betting. At least he smelled like he did. He had light brown hair and wore a brownish tan cowboy hat with cowboy boots. He also wore a button up plaid shirt and blue jeans with a large belt buckle. He had large dark brown eyes and he was chewing on what look like a piece of straw or hay.

"Um, hi. I'm Nikolas" I said.

He got up and shook my hand. His hands were rough and strong; definitely worked on a farm or something.

"I don't reckon I've ever seen you round these parts before. You new to this rodeo?"

"Uh, yeah, first time"

"Well shoot, you're going love it here. You'll learn cool new tricks and stuff to show to yer ma and pa back home. They'll be amazed and all the stuff you can do with your brain" Clayton said.

"Oh, I bet" I said, not wanting to let anyone know I was son to the famous Razputin Aquato. Unwanted attention is the last thing I wanted to deal with at this camp.

"Have you gone and met and of the other folks round here?" asked Clayton.

"No I haven't, you're the first person I've met" I responded.

"Well, how about that. If you ever need anything, I'd be more than happy to help" said Clayton

"Thanks. That means a lot Clayton" I said with a small smile.

"Shoot, it ain't no big thing. Well I'm headed down to the lake to get some swimming in before lunch. You're welcome to come if you want"

"Oh thanks, but I'm good"

"Alrighty, see you later Nikolas" he said walking out the screen door.

There was about thirty minutes until lunch, so I had to occupy myself with something. I decided the best way to pass time would be to sleep it away. I cuddled into my bunk, which was surprising soft, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I awoke the sound of crickets chirping outside. I shot up and looked outside. It was getting dark. I had definitely missed lunch and possibly even dinner. The meeting was right after dinner also; I wondered, had I missed that too?

I jumped from my top bunk and bolted out the door running towards the lodge. Luckily, they were just serving dinner and there were still some other campers in line for food. I trudged to the back of the line as my stomach began to grumble. Finally I got my food which was a hotdog, some macaroni and cheese, broccoli, and chocolate milk. I scanned the lounge for Clayton since he was my only somewhat friend.

"Hey partner! Nikolas, over here" called Clayton from across the room.

"Hey Clayton" I said sitting at the end on the table next to him.

"Call me Clay buddy"

"Right, Clay"

"Where were you at lunch?"

"I, uh, sleep through it on accident"

"We'll, that sucks! You must be down right starving. I'll such my pie hole and let you get some grub in you" said Clayton.

I ate basically in silence while I watched everyone else talk. I wondered if I was the only new kid to this camp, since everyone seemed to be talking and laughing with someone else. I saw the blonde boy again, but he sat facing away from me at a different table.

When dinner was finally over, a tall man took the stage and the lights dimmed, save one spotlight on him.

"Evening, Psychocadets, I'm Coach Muiren. Before we begin anything, were calling role. We need to make sure none of you maggots ran away before we could have any...fun" the coach chuckled.

"Oh well this guy seems jolly. A regular Santa Claus for sure" I whispered to Clayton while the coach began reading off names.

"Ah shucks, that's just the coach. He has to act tough and junk, but he's all bark no bite" Clayton whispered back.

"Clayton Montgomery!" yelled the coach.

"Here"

"Good to see you back Mr. Montgomery. I trust there will be no more food fights this year"

"Me? Food fights? Never!"

"Food fights?" I whispered to Clayton.

"What can I say? They're a hoot and hollering good time"

We both gave a small chuckle.

"Amelia Alotto" announced the coach.

"Here" said a light voice.

I glanced over to see the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She has dark red hair that was in two long pigtails. She wore a white shirt with pink polka dots and a white skirt. She was very thin and looked like a fragile butterfly.

I whispered to Clayton again while the coach was reading off names.

"Do you know that girl?"

"Who? Amelia? Well, I should reckon so, she's my cousin" he said

"Your...cousin. Oh, she doesn't seem very..."

"Nah, her ma, who's my pa's sister, moved up to the north when she got out of college. She's a northerner now, and so is Amelia" he whispered.

"Oh, well then" I whispered back.

"Nikolas..." the coach started, but stopped before reading my last name. He stared at his clipboard of names before starting again. "Nikolas...Aquato"

A whole bunch of audible whispers burst forth after my last name left the coaches mouth. Clearly, they knew my father, as he was basically a pyschoceleb, especially at Whispering Rock.

Everyone was looking around, waiting for someone to say here.

"Here" I said quietly while I raising my hand.

I caught sight of both Amelia and the blonde boy staring at me, along with everyone else of course.

"Aquato? Is yer pa..." Clayton began to say.

"Yeah, Razputin Aquato" I said cutting him off.

"Wow! Well, golly gee, that's really neat Nikolas!"

"I'm glad you feel that way" I said looking down at my empty food tray.

The coach cleared his throat, and then began calling names again.

Finally, I heard the coach say "and last, but not least, Joseph O'Neil"

"Here" I heard the boys voice say.

It was the blonde kid that I had seen when I had first arrived.

He lowered his hand and looked back towards me. He caught me staring at him and I quickly l looked away. I could see out of my peripheral vision that he kept turning his head and looking at me while the coach was rambling about the awesome and almighty power of the brain. What did this kid want? My fathers phone number or something to do with him was my best guess. I finally glanced over and looked at him when I could tell he was staring at me, but when we locked eyes, he darted his head back towards the coach. What the heck was he doing?

"_Don't tell me I've already made an enemy or something_" I thought.

"Have I lost you Mr. Aquato?" coach Muiren asked sternly.

"Oh, uh, no. No sir, sorry" I said.

"Like I was saying then, this camp will train your mind and body, and start you on your journey to becoming Psychonauts. Now, let's talk about the basics shall me" the coach said with a wicked grin.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

In the hour that followed, Coach Muiren told us all about camp. The different courses, the challenge markers and psy-cards, everything and anything you could think of to ask, he explained. Finally the meeting was over.

"Alright, listen up little ones. When you go back to your bunks, you will have a little time to get acquainted to your cabin mates, but then you will all go to sleep. Hear me? I said to sleep! No one is allowed outside their cabin after curfew at 9 P.M." declared Coach Muiren.

We all looked around at each other. 9 P.M. was so early.

"Trust me, you'll want a good nights sleep before basic braining tomorrow morning. If any camper is found outside their cabin after curfew, strict, and I do mean strict, punishment will ensue. The new camp counselor's room on the third floor of this lounge isn't far from your cabins. Don't let them catch you out of bunks, got it? Alright then, I'll dismiss you, one table at a time. Line up single file and march to your cabins. Table one, up!" belted the coach.

The first of the five tables got up and lined up quietly,single file, and left. Then the second, third, fourth, and finally my table, the fifth in the back.

"~Wow he must be really scary if he can handle all this kids this well~" I thought.

I had spoken too soon though, we marched out single file quietly, but the second the door closed behind us everyone broke formation and started laughing and talking to their friends.

"I guess that didn't last long" I said to Clayton.

"Nah, you just got to pretend for the coach. Let him think he owns the place" Clayton laughed.

When we finally arrived at our cabin, we opened the screen door and stepped inside. The other four boys were already there and in their beds, although they were up talking to each other. I looked over at my bunk in the back of the room. I couldn't believe the face I saw, the face of Joey.

"Hey" said Jospeh, the shaggy blonde headed boy.

"Hi. Joey?" I asked, confused.

"That's me. Joseph, but I go by Joey" he said with a smile.

"Let's introduce ourselves" said one of the boys. "I'll go first. My names Maxwell, but I go by Max. I'm ten years old, and this is my second year here. Next?"

"I'll go" said Clayton who was in the bunk below Max. "Howdy. The names Clayton, but call me Clay. I'm twelve and this is my third year and last here."

"Last year?" I asked.

"Whispering Rock has an age restriction, has for a little while. Campers can only be nine to twelve years old. But don't worry, when your eighteen you can apply to be a counselor, and then if you become a full fledged Psychonaut, you can be a teacher. Now wouldn't that just be a barrel of fun" Clayton jested.

"I'll go" said another boy on the bottom bunk. "I'm Benjamin, but all my friends just call me Ben. I'm eleven and this is my first year here."

"I'm Morton, but I go by Morty. I'm nine and this my first year here" said the boy above Benjamin.

"I'm Joseph, known as Joey. I'm ten, soon to be eleven, and this is my second year here. Also, anyone else think its weird we all go by shortened versions of our name?"

"I was just thinking that!" exclaimed Morton.

"Me too" added Maxwell.

They all turned to me next.

"I'm Nikolas..." I paused. "But...oddly enough, I go by...Nik" I said. That was a lie. I've never gone by just Nik in my life. I don't why, but I felt a strong urge to fit in and get along with these people.

"So weird" whispered Benjamin.

"I'm ten, and this my first year here" I finished.

I looked around at the people I'd be spending the summer with. Morton was a small kid with big rimmed glasses, combed black hair and parted down the middle with a small cowlick in the back. Benjamin was a bigger kid like Clayton, but not quite as muscular. He had buzzed cut brown hair with big, round dark brown, almost black looking, eyes. Maxwell was normal height, but a little chubby, with spiked brown hair that came up at his bangs. Then there was Joey. My height, my weight, my kind of hair, except blonde and longer in the bangs. He had blue eyes, or at least the left one was blue, his right eye he kept covered with his hair.

We stayed up chatting about family life for a little while. I learned a lot of families, including Morton's and Benjamin's, feared their psychic powers, and sent them here to get rid of them. I couldn't imagine having a home life like that. Clayton said his family was a lot like that too, before they found out he could use his psychic powers to help out around the farm with chores. They came around when they found he could do a days work in less than half using his skills. Joseph's and Maxwell's stories were also similar. One parent was also psychic, the other 100% supportive. I, on the other hand, was the only one with two physic parents, who also happened to be Psychonauts.

They asked a lot of questions about my home life. A lot of questions pertaining to my dad and his missions, which I didn't know much about. He never really told me, although, I never really asked either.

"Lights out! Bed time children! I'll see you all in the morning. Be prepared!" Coach Muiren's voice boomed over the loud speakers outside the cabins.

As if someone flipped a switch on the sun, all the lights in the camp went out leaving it pitch black, save the light streaming in the window and screen door from the distant crescent moon.

"Woah, dark" whispered Morton.

"It's hot. Someone reach the ceiling fan and turn it on" whispered Benjamin.

"Don't bother, it's just for show. They don't work in any of these here cabins" responded Clayton.

"What?" I whispered, already feeling hotter.

"Get comfortable with everyone real fast, most just sleep in their underwear"

I blushed and my face grew red, making me even hotter. I didn't like my parents seeing me in just my underwear, let alone complete strangers.

I lied there, sweating on my bed, as I heard the other boys remove their clothing and throw it on the floor.

"~Ugh, fine. At least it's dark~" I thought as I removed my shirt, pants, shoes, and socks.

I immediately threw my body under the covers and lied motionless until i fell asleep.


End file.
